Star Wars: The Art of the Duel
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: After leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka now has a choice of what kind of life she can live. Upon receiving a Deck of Duel Monster cards, she decides to learn the game. Little does she know that by doing so, she can stop Darth Sidious' plot against the Jedi Order and the Republic. With her Link Monsters and Number Card, Ahsoka must find the seven Numbers Over a Hundred. Read, review.
1. The New Duelist

**SoftWare: People, do not ask me why I did this.**

 **Ahsoka: I won't.**

 **SoftWare: Oh, thank you.**

Star Wars

The Art of the Duel

Chapter One

The New Duelist

Ahsoka wandered the streets of Coruscant, feeling alone for the first time in her life. All she had to her name were a few

thousand credits, which would only go so far. She'd have to find a job somewhere, hopefully one that didn't require a

degree. As she thought this, she noticed someone holding a deck of cards, glaring at it. The person saw her, and said,

"Stupid cards. My friend spent every minute of every day with these, and when he died, all I got were these useless

pieces of junk! Get rid of them for me!" With that, he handed her the deck and walked off. She became curious, and

looked through them. They were Duel Monster cards, which had been forbidden in the Jedi Order due to the fact that

they were a material possession. Now, however, she could learn the game. Looking through the cards, and the deck

strategy, she walked off. Soon, she reached a card shop, and got ready for her new life, as a Duelist. As she signed the

papers, she was given a Duel Disc that would work for her strategy. She spent some time memorizing the rules and

tricks in her deck, before walking to a spot rumored to have plenty of Duelists. A Twi'lek female faced her, and held up

a Duel Disc in challenge. Ahsoka nodded, and powered her Disc. The Twi'lek spoke up. "My name is Numa." Ahsoka

nodded with a smile. "Ahsoka." They smiled, before beginning.

(Ahsoka: 4000)

(Numa: 4000)

Numa decided to start. "I'll go first. I Set a card, and that's it." Ahsoka nodded. "My turn." She drew her card. "I

Summon Draconnet."

(Draconnet appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

"I use his ability to Special Summon Galaxy Serpent in Defense Mode!"

(Galaxy Serpent appeared: a level 2 monster with 0 DEF)

"Finally, I perform what's called a Link Summon!" Numa looked at her. "Huh?" Ahsoka put her hand up. "I Sacrifice

Galaxy Serpent! I can now Link Summon a Link Monster! The Link number is one! So, let's bring out Link Spider!"

(Link Spider appeared: a Link 1 Link monster with 1000 ATK)

Numa's eyes were narrowed in confusion. She reached for her trap card activation button (I think the guys who made

the show could have called them panic buttons?) and waited. What she was not expecting was what Ahsoka said next.

"I now use his ability! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Normal monster from my hand to the

Zone that Link Spider points to. Let's welcome Bitron!"

(Bitron appeared: a level 2 monster with 2000 DEF) (Don't believe me? Look it up.)

Numa took notice of Ahsoka's field. "Uh oh." "I Perform another Link Summon! I Sacrifice Draconnet and Bitron! The

Link number is two! I Link Summon Honeybot!"

(Honeybot appeared: a Link 2 Link monster with 1900 ATK)

"And guess what? When I control a Link 2 Link monster, I can use it for two Link Materials for a Link Summon! Here we

go! I Sacrifice Link Spider and Honeybot! The Link number is three! Please welcome Decode Talker!"

(Decode Talker appeared: a Link 3 Link monster with 2300 ATK)

Numa backed up a bit. Her finger was still by the activation button. "Decode Talker, let's do this! Attack her directly!"

Numa pressed the button. "I activated Threatening Roar! You can't attack me this turn!" Ahsoka sighed. "I end my turn

with a Face-Down." Numa drew her card. "Since you control a monster with 2000 or more Attack Points, I can Special

Summon Schwarzchild Limit Dragon!"

(Schwarzchild Limit Dragon appeared: a level 8 monster with 2000 ATK)

"I have another one that wants to meet you!"

(Same as before)

"I Overlay both dragons! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 68: Sanaphond

the Sky Prison!"

(Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison appeared: a Rank 8 Xyz monster with 2100 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

"It gains 100 Attack and Defense Points for every card in the Graveyards. I have one, and you have five!

(Sanaphond's ATK: 2700)

Ahsoka grimaced. It was stronger than her monster. She was glad she'd set her card. "I use its second ability! By using

an Overlay Unit, it can't be destroyed by card effects and neither of us can Special Summon from the Graveyard until

the end of your next turn!" That wasn't too bad for Ahsoka, since she hadn't been planning to, anyway. "Sanaphond,

attack!" "I play Mirror Force! It won't destroy your prison, but it will stop the attack!" Numa nodded. "Your turn."

Ahsoka drew her card. "I Summon Marauding Captain and use his ability to Summon RAM Clouder!"

(Marauding Captain appeared: a level 3 monster with 1200 ATK)

(RAM Clouder appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Because they're in the Zones that Decode Talker is pointing to, he gains 500 Attack Points for each one!"

(Decode Talker's ATK: 3300)

"Attack!"

(Decode Talker races towards Number 68 with a glowing sword)

(Number 68 fires a bolt of energy at him)

(The energy does not affect Decode Talker, and it destroys Number 68)

(Numa: 3400)

Numa sighed. "That was my best card!" Ahsoka made no comment. "That's all for now." Numa drew her card, and made

a plan. "I Set a monster in Defense Mode. Your turn." Ahsoka drew her card. "I Summon Linkslayer!"

(Linkslayer appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"I activate the ability of RAM Clouder. By sacrificing Marauding Captain, I can Special Summon a monster in my

Graveyard, as long as its Cyberse-type. Say hello to Honeybot!"

(Same as before)

"Honeybot, attack that Set monster!"

(The monster is revealed to be Mokey Mokey)

(It is destroyed)

Ahsoka smiled. "Decode Talker, let's do this!"

(Numa: 100)

"RAM Clouder, do the honors!"

(Numa: 0)

Numa got up, and nodded to Ahsoka. "Good game." Ahsoka nodded. "What was that thing?" "You mean Sanaphond?

It's an Xyz Monster. You can get them at the card store. There's one there now that only costs 50 credits. It's such a

common card, but if you have enough level 3 monsters in your deck, you could use it. Check it out." Ahsoka nodded.

"Thanks for the tip."

A/N

SoftWare: (Pulls money out of a tree) "Okay, guys, don't be tree huggers, be tree MUGGERS!

(Laughs nervously) I am so dumb.

Ahsoka: Oh, so you admit it!

SoftWare: Very punny.

Ahsoka: Very-. Oh, very funny.

Computer: SoftWare, offline.


	2. Number Cards

**SoftWare: Well, here we go.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah, I have a question. How many Numbers are there?**

 **SoftWare: Well, they haven't all been released yet as far as I know, but there are over 80 and probably close**

 **to 90. There were supposed to be 100, but they added seven more to the list.**

 **Ahsoka: Oh.**

Chapter Two

Number Cards

(Coruscant card shop, outside)

Ahsoka held her new card, and faced it with interest. It was a common card, like Numa said, but she wondered why it

seemed different from the Number Numa had used. She'd have to test it out some more. As she thought this, she

sensed a presence nearby. She turned, and saw a male human facing her. He sported a Duel Disc on his arm. She faced

him. "Who are you?" At first, he said nothing. Then, he said, "The last of my people. Call me Akiru." She nodded.

"Okay, are you a Duelist?" Akiru nodded. "Okay, then I challenge you to a Duel." Akiru did not seem surprised by her

request, but he did look her over. Seeing that she hadn't been Dueling for very long, he said, "I'm sorry, but you need to

improve your skills. I sense your Number, yes, but I already have that one." The fact that he said, 'sense' got her

attention. "What do you mean, you sense it?" Akiru sighed. "I'm a Number Hunter. I collect the Number Cards, and I'm

also searching for the Numbers Over a Hundred." She faced him. "The what?" Akiru sighed. "They carry great power.

Where they came from, I don't know. All that's known about them, is that if they're collected by a Duelist, they grant

their keeper one wish. However, their combined power can be used to terrible effect. I only want to revive my planet,

but there are others who would use it for different ends. I don't recommend you search for them. If you do, I will have

to face you, and it's not a Duel I'm looking forward to." With that, he walked off. Ahsoka watched him leave, then

noticed a human girl walk over. "I haven't seen anyone meet the Number Hunter and live to talk about it." She faced the

girl. "What do you mean?" The girl sighed. "When two Number users Duel, the winner takes the Number of the loser,

and the loser spends months in recovery from the shock of the Number's attack." A man jumped down. "I've been

looking forward to taking a Number from a Duelist!" He activated a Duel Disc. Ahsoka activated hers, not one to back

down.

(Ahsoka: 4000)

(Khan: 4000)

Khan grinned. "I'll start. I Summon Tin Goldfish to the field, then use its effect to play another level 4 WATER monster,

and chain it with the effect of Tagekotage! So, I get three monsters in play!

(Tin Goldfish appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

(Tagekotage appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

(Great White appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"I Overlay Level 4 Tin Goldfish, Tagekotage, and Great White! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network

and Xyz Summon Number 32: Shark Drake!"

(Number 32: Shark Drake appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

"I can't attack, so I end my turn." Ahsoka drew her card, and grinned when she saw what it was. "I Summon

Goblindbergh to the field!"

(Goblinberdgh appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

"With his effect, I Summon Twin-Sword Marauder!"

(Twin-Sword Marauder appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"I Overlay Twin-Sword Marauder and Goblindbergh! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz

Summon! Arise, warrior of light! Number 39: Utopia!"

(Number 39: Utopia appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

Ahsoka grinned. "I equip him with Xyz Unit! This gives him a 200 Attack Point boost times his rank!"

(Utopia's ATK: 3300)

Ahsoka put her hand up. "Utopia, attack Shark Drake!"

(Shark Drake is destroyed)

"Ah!"

(Khan: 3500)

"Not bad, kid." She grinned. "I Set a card, and end my turn!" He drew his card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid

of Xyz Unit, then Summon Giant Red Seasnake!" Ahsoka grinned. "I play Trap Hole!" The monster was destroyed. "Your

turn." Ahsoka drew her card. "I Summon Galaxy Serpent!"

(Galaxy Serpent appeared: a level 2 monster with 1000 ATK)

"Utopia, attack him directly!" "Ah!"

(Khan: 1000)

"Galaxy Serpent, get him!" "No!"

(Khan: 0)

Ahsoka approached her fallen opponent, and noticed the Number card laying next to him. In his Extra Deck, there were

three cards, all of them Numbers. She knew because of Akiru that all Numbers were claimed, so she picked them all up.

The cards she found surprised her, but she took them anyway. Facing her fallen opponent, she said, "Nice try." With

that, she walked off.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: FORGET THE FOURTH WALL! I'M THE AUTHOR!**

 **Ahsoka: Um, I think they get the point.**

 **SoftWare: Huh? Oh, right. (Grins sheepishly)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
